


American Yaypie

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put the Smallville characters in a different universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Yaypie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

Clark entered the kitchen. One of his mother's organic apple pies was sitting, cooling on the counter top. Clark sniffed the pie and then stopped. And studied the pie quizzically. Then he slid his finger through the pie feeling the consistency. A smile spread across his face as an idea formed in his mind.

* * *

Jonathan Kent entered the kitchen from outside. His jaw and briefcase hit the floor.

Clark was muttering, "Yeah, pie, ohgod, pie..."

"Clark?" Jonathan squeaked.

"Ohgod, pie, yes!" Clark shouted thrusting deep into the pie.

Jonathan knew Clark loved Martha's pie. He'd just had no idea how much.


End file.
